It was all Lies
by 657
Summary: The Rowdyruff boys are shocked when the PPGs arrive at their doorstep waiving a white flag giving up the fight and deciding to become friends with them. The boys then learn that the whole thing was a plan to catch the boys off guard and finally stop them. Obviously the boys don't take that to kindly. The Vile town counter parts play a major role.
1. Chapter 1

**OK now I know I practically have been dead for like 2 months but I was getting ready for my trip for N Carolina and I was supposed to stay for a month but then I decided to stay for a bit longer and start school up here so I had to have my mom email my laptop here and it was a whole ordeal. Anyways I'm back and starting a new story. And yes I know I'm drowning in my other unfinished stories like, Rowdyruff Vampire Chronicles, Darkest Knight and More than meets the eye. I plan to continue those stories and I will. I plan to make Turning to the dark side a trilogy. Turning to the Dark side, more than meets the eye and ill create the final one after I'm finished with that. So let's start. And yes the boys are 6 and girls are 5 like they are in the show. Also the Vile town counterparts will play a HUGE part in this story but not like you would think. **

**(Bricks POV) **

We just finished kicking those powderpuff girls' butts in a fight and were flying our way back to our hide out. While we were flying I heard Butch speak.

"Yo Brick! Why do we keep holding back in our fights with them puffs? Boomer is the dumbest and weakest out of the three of us but we all know that he's twice as strong as Buttercup and twice as Smart and tactical as Blossom. So why are we holding back"?

I looked at Butch with a raised eyebrow and spoke with disinterest because I've had this conversation with him after every fight and he always seems to forget.

"Butch, what am I always telling you after each fight? Do you even remember"?

He thought for a moment and averted his eyes as he spoke. This informs me that I'll have to tell him…..again!

"Um, to….. wash my hands after rubbing tough girls face in the dirt?

He smiled a toothy grin which also tells me he has no idea.

"He keeps telling you that if we don't hold back in our fights with the puffs, that we will easily kill them in like 2 minutes which ruins all our fun".

I look to where the voice came from and saw Boomer giving the same look to butch as I was. He pretends to be loud and obnoxious in front of the puffs, but in reality he is the quietest person I know. I was shocked he even spoke but at the same time glad because this means at least Boomer listens to what I say. Butch may be smarter than Boomer intelligence wise but Boomer tends to follow orders better. Butch still follows them. But not before giving me an argument. I then spoke.

"See Butch, I only had this talk with Boomer once and he understands perfectly".

He then responded with

"Ohh yeah, I forgot."

I rolled my eyes as we arrived at Fuzzy's cabin. And I grinned when I saw the pink monster still tied up in the corner. I then heard Boomer speak.

"Ok so what do you guys what to do –

There was someone knocking on the door, interrupting the blue rowdy ruff. I flew over to the door and opened it and to my horror I saw the Powerpuff girls standing with their hands behind their backs. Butch saw them too and charged at his counterpart leaving a forest green streak in his wake but halted to a stop immediately when he saw what each of the girls was holding. They were holding white flags on small sticks and waving them. Meaning they were giving up.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Blossoms POV)**

I was flying back to Townsville with my sisters from, to put it mildly; getting our asses kicked by the Rowdyruff boys when to our shock 3 boys that bared a resemblance to the RRB flew and blocked our path. The leader had red eyes that were a bit lighter than Brick's, instead of a hat he had a red bandana that was the same color as his eyes, and he had a red V-neck with cargo pants. He also had long auburn hair that was a bit shorter than Brick's but messier. The blue one had ocean blue eyes as opposed to Boomer's cobalt and instead of boomers blonde wing cut, he had a bowl cut. He had a blue t-shirt with gold ringlets around his wrists. The green one frightened me a little bit. He had messy black hair that was MUCH MESSIER THAN BUTCHES, He had emerald green eyes but his right one was covered by a black bang hanging over it. His left eye had a huge scar across it. He had a black shirt and a green spike collar. He had green pants. All 3 boys were wearing combat boots. The red one then spoke.

"Hey you're not the Powerpuff Girls by any chance are ya"? He asked.

"So what if we are pal, are ya looking for a fight"? Buttercup called back.

He shook his head and spoke.

"Oh heavens no, of course were not! We are the Rowdyright Boys from Viletown. My name is Blade, My blond brother is Blast and my other brother is Bane. Our Counterparts are the Evil Powerpunk Girls. We used to fight them and win when they committed evil but then the next time we fought, the girls had reinforcements by the name of Brick, Boomer and Butch and the 6 of them ganged up on us. Obviously we never stood a chance".

My eyes widened in shock. I then spoke.

"THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS WERE IN VILETOWN"?!

Blade nodded and he spoke.

"Butch gave Bane that scar on his eye in a fight. The 6 of them worked together and overpowered us and we were sent to the girl's prison below their castle. We recently escaped and took refuge here. We heard that the RRB were your enemies and we hoped that you could help us defeat them".

Buttercup shook her head and spoke.

"Sorry pal but we just got back from a fight with them and we were creamed".

He grinned and spoke.

"Look we can gang up on them like they did us. We can wait for their guard to be down and then all of us can attack. We need to wait though because if we attack now and 1 of them escapes or they see us here. They would alert the Powerpunk girls and the whole thing will be ruined. We need them to trust you so when we do attack. They won't know what hit em".

"I'm game for that, anything to get those stupid boys out of Townsville and our hair". Buttercup said.

I nodded and agreed with my sister. We all looked at Bubbles who reluctantly nodded. Blast grinned and spoke.

"Good then. You girls should befriend them and slowly lower their guard. Then we can strike them hard".

I nodded, a plan already forming in mind. The Rowdyright's flew to an abandoned building an used it as a base while we flew to Fuzzy's cabin to initiate our plan.

**(Blade's POV) **

I grinned evilly as the Powerpuff girls flew away and I spoke.

"Those stupid bitches will believe anything. Make up a whole bullshit story about us being heroes in Viletown and the automatically believe us. Everyone knows that Viletown is home to Townsville's darker counterparts but those retards. They even think that we will capture the RRBs. I think we should just kill them. What do you boys think"?

Blast grinned evilly and so did Bane. Blast then spoke.

"Well we need to wait to kill the boys. I think we should tell the Powerpuff girls to capture the Punks first to be safe. Then we double cross the Puffs and we brutally kill all 9 of them".

Bane grinned and nodded to what Blast said. I nodded as well. Ok then boys, we destroy the ones who stopped our killing spree in Viletown, take care of the puffs and then we have a new playground to play on".

(Fast forward because already saw what happens!)

**(Brick's POV)**

I was shocked that the girls were giving up but to put on appearances we immediately got into act, me being a confidant jerk, Boomer being a retard and Butch twitching and aching for a fight, which wasn't really acting as he actually wanted one.

"What are you sissies doing here Huh"?! I spoke in act.

"Maybe they need to do there laundry"?! Boomer spoke stupidly.

"SHUDDUP BOOMER"! Both Butch and I said simultaneously.

He pretended to cower but I could see he was fine.

"Actually we here to give up. Throw in the towel, to admit that we can never beat you." Blossom spoke

"We actually want to become friends with you boys". Bubbles spoke

"We understand that fighting is getting us nowhere." Buttercup said.

"So you girlies are finally admitting that we are better then you huh"? I said.

"Yes, we give up". The girls admit simultaneously.

Something's wrong here, I just know it. Blossom's ego is the size of an elephant. She'd never admit to being defeated this easy. There's something fishy about this. Then again, I might just be paranoid. Pinky must have noticed that we were all quite so she spoke.

"Look, I get it. You don't trust us yet and to get your trust, we have to earn it so we will".

I looked at her and spoke.

"That and we are also going to let you know that we aren't giving up crime toots. So you're going to have to live with that darling.

She nodded and spoke.

"May we come in"?

**(Boomer's POV)**

Something is wrong here. I KNOW IT. All of us were hiding our special powers from the girls in our fights with them. Butch's healing ability is marvelous compared to ours. We all have accelerated healing but butch's is so great that if he were in a nuclear bomb explosion and it melted off all his skin till there was nothing left but bone. He would grow all his flesh and hair back in seconds. He also has feral abilities so let's say he sniffs the air, he can find anything. But the best of all is he has a razor sharp claw that protrudes from each knuckle. So he has 3 claws per hand! _(Yes I gave him all of Wolverine's powers. BUT COME ON; tell me you can't see him having those abilities.)_ Brick can manipulate fire. I mean he can conjure it from his fingertips and he can breathe it, and can set people on fire just by snapping his fingers. I mean it's just awesome. He also has psychokinetic powers, meaning he can lift crap with his mind. And I have the coolest of them all. I can stick to walls, I have webbing that comes out of my wrists and I have a warning sense called the spidersense. _(I know Spiderman but again, can you see Boomer doing this? I can.) _Yeah one of these days I'll think of something cooler to call it but until then. Yeah anyway as soon as I saw those girls my spidersense went crazy. I figured it was nothing because it always goes off when I see them but now it was more than usual. That's how I can tell something's up here. I look at Butch and see that he's also uncomfortable. I overheard Blossom ask to be invited in and I saw Brick think it over. Then to my shock, he stepped aside. The girls walked in and sat down. We sat across from our counterparts and I saw Bubbles refused to look me in the eye. I looked at her and spoke.

"What's up with you pigtails?"

She looked at me and told me nothing and went back to listening to her sister. I overheard Blossom and Brick talking a truce and I looked at Butch and saw him arm-wrestling with Buttercup. _"They're acting pretty chummy for bitter enemies." _I thought. I looked at Bubbles and saw she was staring at me but when she saw I looked at her she looked away blushing. I heard Blossom then thank Brick and then she called her sisters and then they all flew out the door. We both turned to Brick. I then asked,

"So what's the deal, are we friends now or what"?

Brick nodded and spoke.

"She was shockingly formal about it, considering she normally wants my head on a plate and she's actually pretty smart. She was strait to the point. She felt that the fighting was going nowhere and her sisters agree. So we scheduled a hanging out for the 3 of us tomorrow".

"Dude ya got to be kidding me man? Ya trust her already? She was out to put you 6 feet under only an hour ago"! Butch spoke shocked.

Brick then started talking again.

"Trust her, Oh hell no. Trust is earned and like you said she was out for my blood an hour ago. This outing is to develop trust for both sides. We are all simply going to get lunch and catch a movie, that's it".

"DUDE A DATE?! ARE YA OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND MAN"?! Butch screamed horrified.

I then spoke.

"Butch, I think it's a good idea, besides. At lunch you and buttercup would probably have a contest to see who could eat the most fried chicken".

As if like the magic word Butch was alert and sitting strait as opposed to his normal slouched position.

"Did you say _Fried Chicken_"? He spoke excited while twitching.

I rolled my eyes as he never got out of that habit of twitching when excited. I nodded and he screamed.

"THEN I CANT WAIT FOR TOMMORROW MAN! FRIED F#CKIN CHICKEN WHOOOOOO"!

Brick and I both but our fingerless hands up to our ears to protect our eardrums from our excited brother who was still screaming!

**(Blossom's POV)**

"Those idiots bought it hook line and sinker"! I said excited.

Buttercup nodded and then she asked what we were doing tomorrow.

"We are all going to grab lunch and catch a movie. Simple enough"!

"Aw man I have to go on a date with twitch, really. This bites". She said.

I looked at her and was about to speak when we heard a sound. _WHOOOOOOOO! _

We were all silent after that till buttercup started laughing. She grinned after she calmed down and spoke,

"Was that Butch who just screamed like a kid who just got a life supply of candy"?

I smirked and nodded.

She shook her head while smiling. "What a dork"!

We all were laughing on our way back to our house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys, so far this fanfic is doing pretty good. I was hoping for more reviews but I'll take what I can get. Ok so here is the story.**

**(Brick's POV)**

It was the next day and its almost time for the get together with the puffs and I was beginning to have second thoughts about trusting them and I needed advice so I pulled out my cell phone. A while ago my bros and I raided a sprint store and stole 3 I phone 4's. They are all black but mine has a crimson case while Boomer's has a cobalt case and Butch a forest green case. We also threatened the manager to make sure that we never had to pay phone bills. Anyway I pulled out my phone and went into contacts and scrolled down until I found the name I was looking for. I pressed call and held the phone to my ear.

_"Hello"?_

"Hey Ribbons it's me".

_"Damn it Brick you KNOW how much I hate that nickname". _

"Yeah I know that Berserk, that's why I call you it".

_"Well what do you need?"?_

"What I need an excuse to talk to my best friend"?

_"Brick your my best friend, I know you EXTREAMLY well, I think I can easily tell when something's bothering you. Look you know I care for you. So you know that you can tell me anything". _

I sighed and got serious almost immediately. I then spoke;

"The Powerpuff Girls came to our doorstep yesterday and gave up the fights in order to try to pursue a friendship with us".

_"Whoa, no wonder you're so tense. I'd be a little cautious in your position too"._

"We're supposed to meet them today for lunch and to also catch a movie; I'm calling to ask your advice. Considering you're my best friend also, I just want to know if you think I should trust them and give them a chance of not."

_"…..Well that's not really my call, It's yours"._

"Yeah I know it's just that….I have no idea what to do right now. And you're the only one I trust enough to come to for advice Berserk".

_"Do you really want to know what I think you should do Brick"._

"Yeah I really need advice right now".

_"I think you should give them a chance, if you do you might find out it was worth taking a risk. But here's the deal though, I WANT FULL DETAILS WHEN YOU GET BACK, KAPEESH JOJO"!_

I grinned as I replied.

"You always get them Plutonium. You always do".

_"Good then, but remember, if pinky becomes your best friend, I'm coming to Townsville to kick your ass. That spot is taken by me"._

I chuckled and then spoke.

"Well anyways thanks for the advice Zerk, I'm glad I can count on you for that".

_"Aw god Brick, with all this mushy stuff, ya gonna by me a wedding ring as well"?_

"Not this time babe".

I then heard a loud smash from her end.

_"Aw shit I gotta go Brick, Brat and Brute are Playing dodge ball with steak knives in the house again. _

"It's no problem; I need to get ready anyway".

_"Bye"!_

"Bye"!

I heard a click and the line went dead meaning she hung up. I hung up as well and put my phone back in my pocket. I then saw Butch and Boomer sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Dude what the hell took so long man? FRIED CHICKED DUDE LETS GO"! Butch shouted excited.

I rolled my eyes and we flew out the door and headed towards the meeting place. A KFC that was on the other side of town! When we arrived we saw the girls sitting down with their food with 3 empty chairs across from them. Using super speed, we flashed to the counter and ordered and then sat down in front of the girls. The six of us were eating peacefully until Butch spoke.

"Yo Boomer, want to have a chicken eating contest, the loser has to do the usual"?

Boomer's eyes lit up and he nodded vigorously while the color drained from my face.

"Aw no guys please not the usual! Not here"!

But they ignored me as they each spat in their right hands and shook while all three girls were grossed out at the handshake. Well except Buttercup who thought it was cool.

My brothers then decided to scarf down their food in a race, with Butch being the victor.

Buttercup then spoke,

"Ok so what's the usual"?

I sighed and then spoke;

"It's all three of these things, 1. is pissing on an electric fence. 2. Is wearing a shirt that says "I wet the bed daily" for a week and 3. Is to walk up to a random guy and kiss him. Since Butch one, Boomer has to do them".

Blossom and Buttercup were laughing so hard they were crying. Bubbles just plain felt bad for Boomer. Butch grinned evilly and spoke.

"Ohh Boomie boy, I'll tell you what, I'm feeling generous tonight so I'll cut ya some slack, you have a choice, do those 3 or profess your love to a random stranger that just so happens to be a guy, your choice".

Now all 3 girls were laughing hysterically. I admit that I feel bad for Boomer; this wasn't just thought up on the fly, Butch has been planning this one. I looked at Boomer and saw him sheet white, poor guy. Still this will teach the retard not to make bets with Butch of all people; the dude will just find a way to make you cry. It's a known fact.

"So what's it gonna be brother, either way the 5 of us are in for a show tonight".

I decided to come to Boomer's aid and I spoke.

"He can't do it today dude, the movie starts soon".

"DUDE STOP DEFENDING HIM MAN, besides this is WAY better than any old movie. This is real life and comedy gold at that. I'm willing to skip the movie to see him do this. What about you girls"?

I look at Blossom sending her a look to have mercy on Boomer's pride. Buttercup spoke.

"We can see the movie when it comes out on DVD, I'm not missing this"!

Bubbles nodded and agreed with Buttercup, Boomer sent her a glare but she grinned and mouthed; "You walked into this". We all looked at Blossom and Butch spoke.

"Okay Blossom, its 2 verses right now in our favor. Screw him over please"!

She thought about it and spoke.

"We should catch the movie".

Boomer breathed a sigh of relief. But blossom, wasn't finished.

"We should catch the movie _AFTER _we see Boomer do his dare".

Butch jumped up and screamed;

"HELL YEAH, YOU'RE MINE LITTLE BROTHER! HAHAHAHAHA"!

Boomer looked down took a deep breath and spoke.

" I guess I'll take…


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this story is a hit so far, time for the next chapter. **

**(Boomer's POV)**

All 5 were staring at me. Just daring me to make the wrong choice! So I said the first thing to pop to mind.

"I choose, neither! I gotta go BYE"!

I then zoomed as fast as I could out the door and into the sky and when I looked behind me I saw a forest green streak and a lime green streak on my tail. I realized Butch and Buttercup were not going to let me out of this so I knew if I was caught. My pride goes down the toilet. I tried to go faster but then Butch got a rush of speed and simply tackled me out of the sky. We hit the ground and we created a crater.

**(Bricks POV)**

Boomer why the hell would you run away? Especially when you know he's gonna hunt you down. When the dust cleared from the crater, I saw Butch and Buttercup holding the blonde boy down and butch was speaking. I couldn't hear but I saw Boomer pale and Buttercup fall to the ground laughing hysterically.

**(Butch's POV)**

The retard tried to run. HA, like he'd get far. As we were holding him down I spoke.

"Ok retard, I was willing to be nice but since you ran, you now have to do all 4 of those dares. Boomer paled and Buttercup practically started crying as she was laughing so hard. I pulled up my retard brother and held him by the back collar of his shirt. I then spoke out loud.

"Ok everybody. I was willing to be kind but since he ran. He now has to do the usual PLUS the extra because he's a retard. I saw the girls start to laugh and I saw Brick shaking his head with a scowl on his face. Oh I'm so gonna get it from him when we go home. But it will be SOO worth it. I looked at Boomer and spoke with an evil grin on my face.

"So it's your choice what you want to start with, either the electric fence or the shirt. Either way we save the best 2 for last".

He looked down and spoke.

"Let's find a fence".

I grinned and looked at buttercup and spoke.

"Yo I need your help in case he tries to run again".

She grinned and took Boomers right arm while I took his left and we flew to a nearby chemical plant. When we arrived I saw the electric fence crackling and I grinned. I pushed boomer over to it and gave him a look practically DARING him to run. He sighed deeply, turned towards the fence and zipped down his fly and when he peed on it, it started crackling and hissing and his piss was practically set on fire. It got even better when the electricity traveled up his pee and shocked the hell out of him with his piss flying everywhere. We all started laughing at the poor guy (minus Brick of course). He then zipped up his fly and glared at us with his hair uneven and spoke.

"I f#ckin hate you butch".

I grinned and spoke.

"I love you too retard".

I grinned and pulled a T-shirt out of my pocket and handed it to him. He put it on and the girls practically shit their pants. It was a light yellow shirt that said "I.P. Daily In My Bed". I grinned at him and spoke.

"And now it's time for the highlight of our evening! And I want to inform you Boomer, you have to proclaim your love, THAN KISS THE GUY"!

Boomer paled as we all laughed at him (yet again minus Brick). Brick glared at me and spoke.

"That wasn't part of the deal Butch; He was supposed to kiss whoever he wanted. You're adding more stuff to torture him".

I looked at my older brother and spoke.

"He tried to run, It's his fault".

"Yes Butch, he tried to run and you already got him back for it by making him do all 4"! Brick spoke annoyed.

I groaned as I spoke, highly annoyed.

"You're so damn lucky that Brick will always be around to save your ass Boomer".

He breathed a sigh of relief. And he must have thought of something to make his face brighten up like that.

"Hey Butch, instead of proclaiming my love for a random guy, can I just pants the dude instead?

I grinned evilly as I thought of something. When boomer does pants people, he gets underwear and all and I can say it's the funniest thing ever. Especially when it's unsuspecting people! I grinned and spoke.

"Ok fine, BUT only because it's funny when you do it. You tend to get underwear and all. AND YOU HAVE TO DO IT LAST".

He grinned evilly as he nodded.

**(Bricks POV)**

That look that is in Boomer's eyes, He's got something planned. Something interesting! Something Big!

**(Boomer's POV)**

Ok I already KNOW who I'm gonna pants. Let's just say it's a surprise. So I looked for a target to kiss around until I saw her. A very cute girl looking at me like I'm the best thing since sliced bread. I grinned as I flew up to her and kissed her right on the lips.

**(Bubbles POV)**

Ok that was all funny. I kind of feel bad that were gonna double cross the boys. I like them. I think that they would make nice friends. I looked around as I didn't see boomer anywhere until Butch spoke.

"ALRIGHT, ATTA BOY BOOM"!

He then started wolf whistling and pointed and I turned around and became enraged at what I saw. I saw Boomer kissing a girl but it wasn't like a simple peck. No he had his hands around her back and was dipping her as he kissed her. He was practically making out with her. I looked over and saw Butch still whistling and I also saw Brick's jaw practically hit the ground. He then composed himself and grinned at his little weasel brother who was STILL MAKING OUT WITH THAT BIMBO! When the kiss ended, he pulled her up, smiled flirtatiously at her and she blushed and she gave him something that made me see red. It was her phone number. IT WAS HER F#CKIN NUMBER! There was practically steam coming from my ears until I realized something. Am I jealous? I shook my head to clear my mind when I thought of something, "_what does she have that I don't". _

**(Bricks POV)**

I'm proud of the little bastard. I then heard growling and I looked at bubbles and to my shock saw she was enraged. _"Is she jealous? Only one way to find out"! _ I then spoke.

"Damn, that's the 3rd girl this week right Butch"?

He looked at me with a confused look on his face but I nodded towards Bubbles who was obviously listening to what I was saying even more enraged. Butch than soon got the idea and played along. But added his twist to things!

"Dude it's not the 3rd girl man, I lost count around the 9th I think".

I rolled my eyes at butch but I got the reaction I wanted from Bubbles.

"THAT'S HIS 9TH GIRL THIS WEEK! I'LL KILL HIM"!

I looked at the blue puff, smirked smugly and spoke,

"Are you jealous"?

This caught the attention of the other 2 puffs who were watching boomer with their jaws dropped. They turned to us and spoke simultaneously.

"Wait _Jealous?_"

Bubbles paled and spoke.

"Wait, you think I'm jealous of that stupid girl?! HA! The entire idea is laughable".

I know she said that but I could tell she was lying almost instantly. I grinned as I spoke.

"You're lying".

She shook her head frantically as her sisters watched with amused smirks. I looked at Butch and we grinned as I spoke.

"Don't worry. That's Boomer's first kiss like ever! We were trying to see if you were jealous which you totally proved you are".

She breathed a HUGE sigh of relief, and looked at my brother who came back with a slip of paper in his hands. He grinned and showed us the number that read. _"330-555-2536. _He grinned and said.

"That was the best kiss EVER! I don't think I'll ever get one like it".

I looked at Bubbles and whispered in her ear. _"Why don't ya prove him wrong? Kiss him lover girl".  
_She grinned, put on a flirtatious look, wrapped her arms around Boomer and kissed him. The poor bastard went as stiff as a board. When she pulled away blushing, Boomer grabbed her hand, grinned and hugged her. She hugged back until we hear a throat being cleared. We all turned and saw that girl from earlier. She glared at boomer. She ripped her number from his hands, shredded it in her hands and slapped him hard in the face. All of us winced at the echoing _SLAP _that went through the air. He recoiled and looked at us with a palm print on his face and spoke.

"Aright I may have deserved that"!

She huffed and walked away. We all started laughing and Boomer joined in. Then Butch grinned and spoke.

"Wait! We forgot the final part. Boomer's supposed to pants somebody".

I realized that we all did forget and looked at Boomer, expecting him to be sweeping the crowd looking for a victim when he simply walked up to Butch with an evil grin on his face, grabbed the waistband of his jeans and pulled downwards and Butch's pants and underwear wend around his ankles. He covered his privets and blushed as the whole town (Us included) started laughing at him. He pulled his pants up while still blushing and scurried behind me. He glared at everyone from behind me and spoke.

"OK that's NOT funny guys".

I shook my head grabbed "tiny" from behind me and spoke.

"Well lets go catch what's left of the movie now".

Butch didn't need to be told twice. He zoomed out leaving a forest green streak in his wake. We all followed and when we got to the movies, I paid for all of us (By paid I mean threatened the clerk when the girls weren't looking). And we went inside and I bought snacks (again threating) and we headed to the movie we wanted to see. We ended up seeing Dark Knight Rises. Which Butch thought was the best movie ever created. I thought it was Ok and Boomer liked it. The girls had the same reaction as we did. Buttercup absolutely loved it, Blossom thought Bales voice as Batman was too raspy and Bubbles liked it. We decided to walk home because we wanted to talk. Butch was practically screaming.

"That movie was awesome! I like how they did the plane scene at the beginning and everything just blew up".

"I know right! Chris Nolan frickin rocks for creating such action, adventure and frickin epicness"! Buttercup screamed back.

I looked at them and spoke.

"Am I the only one who thought the 1989 version by Tim Burton was better"?

Blossom then chimed in.

"I agree with Brick. Not only did I like the 1989 movie better, I think that Michael Keaton did a better job as Batman than Christian Bale did".

Bubbles looked at us and spoke.

"Wait who are Christian Bale and Michael Keaton"?

We looked at her and Butch spoke.

"Christian Bale is Batman in this movie. Michael Keaton was Batman in the other movie".

She thought for a minute and spoke.

"Bale wasn't Batman, Bruce Wayne was Batman".

We all groaned in annoyance. We eventually stopped talking about it and headed in separate directions. Blossom and I nodding at each other, Boomer and Bubbles kissing goodbye (Yes they became a couple.), and Butch and Buttercup doing a handshake that they made up.

We then flew in different directions. The girls went left and we went right.

**(Blossom's POV)**

As we flew back we were intercepted by the Rowdyright Boys. Blade then spoke.

"Ok this is going perfectly. They trust you. Now it's time to initiate the plan".

My eyes widened. I didn't really want to go through with the plan anymore. Being friends with the boys was nice and I wanted to stay friends. I then spoke.

"I don't know guys. I think that we should wait. I mean it was only our first gathering".

I saw the girls nod their heads in agreement but the rights would have none of it. Blast then spoke.

"Look they trust you enough already. We need to do it now. It's now or never".

I hung my head in defeat and spoke.

"What do you want us to do"?

Blade smiled. He then spoke.

"Go on another date with them tomorrow and lure them into an open area. We'll ambush the Rowdyruffs then. The six of us will gang up on them and they won't stand a chance".

I nodded and then we parted. Us girls flew home when Buttercup spoke.

"What are we gonna do? Are we really going to turn on them"?

I nodded and spoke.

"It's for the good of the town girls".

I was trying to convince them. But in reality I was still convincing myself. Something tells me that this won't go well at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so this is the next chapter. I'm am yet again doing two chapters in one day. But I couldn't really wait for this one. And yes this one is long. Very long! **

**(Brick's POV)**

Blossom just called me today and requested another get together. I agreed and all were really doing is going on a walk around town to talk. My bros and I flew out the door to meet the girls and when we arrived where we were told to meet them, they were nowhere to be seen. I took the time to look at my surroundings. We were at a construction site with a lot of open space and as I looked around I saw a lighter red streak then mine, an ocean blue streak and an emerald green streak. I growled as I thought to myself. "_There is only one trio of psychos with those color streaks. The Rowdyrock boys, Blade, Blast and Bane"! _ But before I could say anything, pink, lime green and baby blue colored streaks shot into us and dragged us across the ground I realized that those streaks belonged to the Powerpuff Girls. I quickly got up to see the girls coming around for another attack but then the Rowdyrock boys slammed into us and we went rolling across the dirt. I screamed

"Guys it's an ambush, the girls teamed up with the Rocks! Get ready".

I got up and shook my head to clear the dizziness and then the girls slammed into us again but this time we were prepared. I dodged quickly grabbed Blossom by her Ponytail and threw her to the ground. I tried to use heat vision but she countered with her own. Blade came out of nowhere and tackled me to the ground and unleashed a barrage of punches to my face. I kicked him off of me and saw Blossom coming in for another attack so I jumped back and dodged and took a glance at how my brothers were doing in their fights. Boomer was getting the snot kicked out of him between Bubbles and Blast. Butch wasn't faring well either. Every time he dodged one green, the other came for a surprise attack which was always successful. Three of us were shot into the ground and left 3 craters. I got up enraged and screamed.

"BALLASTIC BARRADGE"

Butch and Boomer immediately got into attack position and we charged at the Rocks because we can easily take the girls once they're out of the picture. We zigzagged so many times and when we flew into the air. We started glowing our respective colors as we shot down towards our Psycho counterparts. I unleashed all my rage on Blades face while Boomer went for Blast and Butch went for Bane. Our fists were just blurs as we just pummeled the Rocks faces in. We were suddenly tackled by the puffs. I put my feet on Blossoms stomach and I pushed as hard as I could like a spring board and Blossom was sent flying. I saw my brothers doing the same thing and then we regrouped. I saw Boomer was exhausted. The dude had bags under his eyes and had sustained countless cuts and bruises. Butch looked the exact same and I took a small glance at myself. I saw my shirt was dirty and I had cuts and bruises on my face. Boomer whimpered and spoke.

"What the hell are the Rocks doing here? And why are the Puffs helping them? Are they under mind control or something"?

It was then Butch snapped. He glared at Boomer and screamed

"NO YOU WALKING VOID IT WAS A TRAP! AN AMBUSH THAT WAS PLOTTED FROM THE VERY BEGINNING! THOSE SISSY GIRLS COULDN'T TAKE US ON BY THEM SELVES SO THEY TEAMED UP WITH PSYCHOS!

I was shocked. Not at Butch for screaming at Boomer but at what he said and then the pieces came together. The girls pretended to be our friends to get in close to prepare for this. They wanted our guard down and it worked. My eyes narrowed dangerously and they lit crimson red. I then spoke with authority and venom clear in my voice.

"It was an ambush that the 6 of them planed. They girls were never our friends from the start"!

Butch looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh wow, NOW YA NOTICE THAT HUH"?

I glared at Butch and took a quick glance at Boomer and was shocked at what I saw. I thought he'd be sad or depressed but he was pissed, enraged even. He looked at me with a scowl and spoke.

"Those girls are gonna pay with their lives"!

I growled in agreement. I looked at my brothers and spoke.

"Boys, remember about how before I wanted you to hold back in our fights with them? Stop holding back".

They grinned evilly and we looked at the 6 attackers with pure hatred. I then screamed.

"NOW"

I then made a pillar of flame erupt from my hands and the girls were shocked. I grinned evilly as I spoke to them.

"In all of our fights we were always holding back because you were girls and we knew that we could easily kill all of you without trying. But now what you three did was unforgivable and now the kiddie gloves are coming off".

It was then Butch popped his claws out and glared at Buttercup with pure hatred. The girls actually looked frightened but that's not what I was going for. The look I want from them is the look of death, specifically theirs. Boomer then shot a web-line at Bubbles' torso and pulled her towards him and kicked her as hard as he could in the face. She went flying back up into the air and then he moved to intercept her and punched her and she shot down to the ground with a loud thud when she hit the ground. I growled at Blossom and sent flame breath towards her which she countered with ice breath. My fire breath was stronger and I saw it burned her pretty badly. I picked her up by the scruff of her neck and threw her towards Bubbles and they collided painfully. I saw the rocks coming towards us but Butch made a force field and trapped them in there for a bit. Then he went back to trying to cut Buttercup to pieces. He then retracted his claws and punched her and she landed next to her sisters. I saw she was badly beaten up but I didn't care, they deserved this. As we walked towards the girls they tried crawling away from us fearfully. I was about to speak when Blade charged into me. The force field must have evaporated. I saw his brothers tackle mine and I saw them inject Butch and Boomer with something and they stopped struggling. I looked back at Blade as I saw him take a black liquid out of his back pocket and inject it into my neck. After that everything went fuzzy.

**(Still Bricks POV)**

When I came to I noticed I was in some kind of dungeon chained to the wall in an X position. I looked and saw Butch chained up to my left and Boomer chained up to my far left. So Butch was in the middle. They woke up the same time I did. I saw Boomer try to get out of the cuffs but he was held tightly in place. I looked at Butch and saw that his hands were towards my ribcage so if he popped his claws, it'd kill me. I saw his other arm by Boomer's rib cage. I was about to speak when the door creaked open and the Rocks and Puffs walked in. I growled at them and Blade just smirked. I then spat annoyed.

"Well congratulations Blade, you caught the trio that helped stopped you wild killing spree in Viletown. The girls eyes widened in horror and Blade growled.

"Nice job Brick, ya blew our secret. You do realize that now the Puffs will die with you right"?

It was then that Blast and Bane grabbed Bubbles and Buttercup and chained them up across from us and Blade chained Blossom up while she spat at him. I would have been amused if I didn't hate her more than I hated him. The girls were now chained in front of us with Buttercup in front of Butch, Bubbles in front of Boomer and exedra. The Rowdyrock Boys grinned as I noticed another set of chains that were waiting to be filled as I realize who they were meant for. _There going for Berserk Brat and Brute. _Blade then spoke.

"Well Brick it was fun, but we do have places to go and people to kill, Tata"!

I growled as the leader of the band of psychos let his group out of the room. It was then Buttercup who spoke.

"Ok can someone tell us what the heck is going on? Why are the Rowdyright boys evil"?

Butch looked at her with pure hatred and spoke.

"Well let's see here, oh yes. THE ROWDYROCK BOYS WERE PLAYING YOU FUCKTARDS LIKE INSTRAMENTS AND IT WORKED"!

Blossom then spoke.

"Wait a minute Rowdyrock? They told us they were the Rowdyright boys".

I chuckled darkly. I then spat.

"Wait you actually bought that. Wait why am I surprised? I mean you are dumb enough to believe that anyway"!

She glared at me and I glared straight back and smirked when I saw her flinch. Boomer then spoke.

"Well why the fuck were you even working with them in the first place".

Bubbles then answered.

"We were flying back from our latest defeat from you guys when they intercepted us. They told us that they were the counterparts of The Powerpunk girls and that they were from Viletown. They said that they were heroes and that they beat them all the time until you guys arrived in Viletown and teamed up with the punks to defeat them. They suggested that we gain you trust and then do the same to you and well here we are".

"BUBBLES"! Her sisters shouted at her.

My bros and I were shocked, then our eyes narrowed and Boomer spoke with venom.

"So everything that happened, you becoming friends with us and everything we've been through. It was a ploy to get our guard down _so you COULD KILL US"?! _

Bubbles had tears in her eyes as she spoke.

"Of course not, we just wanted to throw you in jail. We would never kill you guys".

Boomer then looked down and I realized what had happened. He loved her. Boomer did at least. And he's hurt to learn that he meant nothing to her and that it was all a ploy to hurt him".

Butch then lost it.

"Well here's a news flash you perky little bitch, you did kill us. We know them perfectly well enough to know they planned to kill us from the beginning and you helped them with that!

Bubbles looked down and let her sobs rack her body and normally I would have scolded Butch for such cruelness but I agreed with him. They did help kill us. The Girls all let their own tears fall and I spoke.

"The only True part of their story that they told you was that we teamed up with the Powerpunk Girls to defeat them. Viletown is not home to your opposites like you believe. It holds you're more evil counterparts. Since your heroes here, the Punks are just as evil as us. They may be evil but they become antiheros when it's needed. But since we are already evil, the Rowdyrock boys were psychotic. The reason we were even there is because the rocks were killing thousands of innocent people and since the punks are our best friends, we helped them stop it and we locked them up in the girls dungeon below their castle".

It was then I realized something. THE ROCKS WERE GOING AFTER THE PUNKS! We need to warn them. I then started to use my telekinesis to pull my phone out of my pocket. Blossom was shocked and she spoke.

"Since when have you guys had those powers"?

I then spoke as soon as I got my cell phone in my hand.

"We've always had them, like I said in the construction yard; we were always going easy on you cause your girls. Boomer's the weakest and dumbest out of all of us but in reality he's twice as smart and tactical as you and twice as strong as Buttercup. We've been going easy on you since fight one".

The girl's jaws dropped. I ignored them and scrolled until I found Berserks name on my phone. I clicked her name and I put it on speaker.

_"Hello"?_

"Berserk listen to me its Brick it's an emergency".

_"Why? What's going on"?_

"Listen to me, The Rocks have escaped and have imprisoned us and the puffs and are on their way to you so you need to take your sisters and the Oppressor and get the hell out of there"!

_"Oh my god, Hold on Brick my sisters and I are coming to help you"! _

"Fine just GET OUT OF THERE"!

_"I'm on my way, HOLD ON"!_

She then hung up. I got worried at first but I heard her speak telepathically in my mind. _"I'm on my way"_! I then looked at the Blossom who spoke.

"Look guys, were really sorry. It was a mistake to double cross you like that".

I looked at her with pure hatred as I spoke with venom.

"I think you should shut up before I shoot a fireball into your brain killing you".

I knew I never could master that trick, but she doesn't know that cause she shut up. I then heard a noise trying to get my attention and I looked up to see Berserk grinning down at me.

"Didn't think I'd get here so fast did ya? She boasted.

I grinned and rolled my eyes as my best friend's antics. I heard more noise and saw Boomer's best friend Brat Plutonium and Butch's best friend Brute Plutonium look down at us and smirk.

"Well now let's do this thing"! Brute spoke excited.

To further annoy me, Berserk pulled out her portable boom box as she played what she thought as the most fitting song for the breakout, the Mission Impossible theme! I rolled my eyes as they set up dynamite at the top of the cell and blew it up; they then took ropes down like spies and picked the lock on our handcuffs. The three of us then fell to the floor and rubbed our wrists that were sore from the position. I look at my brothers and then we blast a hole through the wall. The punks were about to free the puffs when Butch spoke.

"Not them, they teamed up with the Rocks and helped imprison us. I say leave um to rot"!

Berserk was shocked, she glared at the leader of the puffs with hatred and yet again, Blossom cringed. Berserk then spoke.

"As much as I hated you 3 before, now I hate you more than the Rocks. I want to leave you here but lucky for you I'm not in charge, Brick is"!

I wanted to leave them here to rot. I really did. But we need more help to stop the Rocks. So it was an inner battle but I made my decision.

"Berserk, let them go will you"?

She nodded and did what I said and the puffs fell to the ground. I walked over to Blossom and picked her up by the collar of her shirt and glared deep into her eyes. I then spoke.

"I'm letting you go so you can help us stop the rocks. Piss me off even once and your ass is mine. Got it pinky"?

She nodded and I dropped her and spoke one last time.

"We are not friends, not anymore. Whatever we had is now gone, I want you to know that I hate you almost as much as I hate Blade and that's saying something".

She bowed her head and the 9 of us flew out to stop the Rowdyrock Boys. The final fight has begun.


End file.
